


In the Palace Gardens

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breathless Zine, Gardens, M/M, Party, Royal Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: The gardens of Ruscia’s Ice Castle were one of Prince Phichit Chulanont’s favorite places to visit. Even in the middle of the coldest winters, the sun would shine through the treetops and glisten off of the pristine coat of snow that always seemed to fall during the night. Soon after, springtime would come and coax vivid colors from the frosted flora, turning the white landscape into a kaleidoscope of reds and blues and pinks.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 4





	In the Palace Gardens

The gardens of Ruscia’s Ice Castle were one of Prince Phichit Chulanont’s favorite places to visit. Even in the middle of the coldest winters, the sun would shine through the treetops and glisten off of the pristine coat of snow that always seemed to fall during the night. Soon after, springtime would come and coax vivid colors from the frosted flora, turning the white landscape into a kaleidoscope of reds and blues and pinks.

But as much as Phichit loved the gardens, he knew his best friend, King Yuuri Katsuki, loved them even more. They brought him a sense of calm on an otherwise hectic day, and Phichit knew Yuuri used the gardens as a safe haven from the chaos of palace life. It helped that Yuuri’s husband, King Viktor Nikiforov, had gifted an entire section of the garden to Yuuri as a wedding gift, knowing that his fiancé took great comfort in the solitude. The hopeless romantic in Phichit had swooned at the gesture.

It was for this reason that the two royals sat in the warm light of the mid-summer’s day, surrounded by high, hedge walls blooming with brilliant blue roses and sipping on cups of freshly brewed tea. The castle had been humming with preparations for the ball since Phichit had arrived two days ago. He hadn’t seen the palace this decorated since Yuuri and Viktor’s wedding. Elegant decorations adorned the long hallways, the scent of delicious food always wafted through the air, and the staff cleaned and tidied relentlessly. Even Phichit’s personal rooms were spotlessly cleaned every morning, which was kind’ve scary because he’d turn his back for two seconds and something out of place would suddenly be straightened again. He was beginning to think that it was less of an attentive staff and more of a form of black magic.

Phichit took another sip of his tea, relishing in the rare, calming silence of the garden - broken harshly by the entrance of Viktor, who rushed into their haven and beamed when his eyes found Yuuri.

“Ah, there you are darling!”

Yuuri simply smiled as his husband kissed him on the cheek, “Vitya.”

The other king turned his attention to Phichit and gave a slight bow in his direction, “Prince Phichit. I’m glad I found both of you, Prince Christophe’s party is about to arrive and I’m sure he’d like to meet both of you before tonight’s celebrations.”

The prince gave the silver-haired king his own smile and stood to join the welcoming party.

Out of the three nations to be represented at the celebration, Prince Christophe Giacometti was the last to arrive. Phichit had never met the prince in person, but he’d heard stories second-hand from Viktor, the prince’s best friend, about the drunken exploits of their college years and the prince’s very...mature personality. In all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure what to think of the Suisse prince. Although, he had developed a slight respect for him when Yuuri recalled his pole dancing skills.

Prince Phichit’s opinion of Prince Christophe, whatever it might’ve been, completely changed as soon as the other prince stepped out of his carriage. It was almost as if the world itself had come to a screeching halt, simply to make sure that Phichit was paying attention to what it was throwing at him. Everything he knew about Prince Christophe, everything he heard and assumed, was completely replaced by the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous and no one had bothered to tell him.

Despite standing behind Viktor and Yuuri, Phichit noticed that, even after the long, tedious carriage ride, Prince Christophe stepped out of the carriage with flawless grace. Sunlight, streaming down from the clear sky, immediately fell upon his golden hair and made it shine with the same brilliance of the precariously placed crown on his head. He was easily one of the most beautiful people that Phichit had ever seen and he was almost offended that Yuuri hadn’t said anything to him.

As the newly arrived royal approached, Viktor opened his arms and walked forward to meet his friend. Phichit watched as the two greeted each other warmly, still trying to process the pounding in his chest, and completely missing Yuuri’s welcoming words to Christophe.

“And this is my friend, Prince Phichit Chulanont, of Siam,” he heard Yuuri say distantly, snapping him back to reality as the other prince turned his full attention to him for the first time.

Up close, Phichit could see how his eyes, a bright green turned yellow in the light, glittered kindly. Phichit extended a hand, trying to focus on how to properly function instead of how well Prince Christophe’s clothing accentuated the curve of his hips.

“Hello,” was all Phichit could manage, throwing in a smile for good luck.

Prince Christophe took Phichit’s hand in his own and swooped into a steep bow, “Prince Christophe Giacometti, at your service.”

He pressed a delicate kiss to Phichit’s knuckles, a gesture that caused little butterflies in his chest to flutter restlessly, and came out of the bow with a broad smile on his face.

There was a moment of silence where all Phichit could think about was the phantom feeling of Christophe’s kiss on his hand and how it might feel against his lips. The fantasy itself was enough to send his mind racing. Phichit didn’t consider himself much of a daydreamer, that tended to be Yuuri’s area of expertise, but Prince Christophe was something entirely different. Even after they parted ways to prepare for the dance, Phichit still thought about the way the light had hit his eyes and how the scruff on his chin had brushed against his skin.

It was Yuuri who snapped him back to reality.

“Alright there, Phichit?”

Before him, dancers spun around on the ballroom floor in harmony with beautiful, singing notes that had begun playing just moments earlier. Flashes of brilliantly colored clothing breathed life into the scene, flowing with the synchronized movements of the dancers. It was a telling sign of how early the evening was. That and the fact that no one had taken their clothing off yet.

Phichit turned his attention towards his friend - who had dressed in a dark suit decorated in swirling patterns of purple and blue - and gave him a reassuring smile. “Just thinking.”

“A rarity for you,” Yuuri teased.

Phichit could feel his jaw hit the floor and he gasped in mock offense, “After all of those hours listening to you gush over Viktor, this is how you treat me?”

“I have a sneaking suspicion that I will be on the other end of that gushing after tonight,” the king told his friend, glancing over Phichit’s shoulder as he spoke. Whatever he saw caused him to send the prince a sly smile and a wink. Before Phichit could even open his mouth to ask about the cryptic words, Yuuri left.

Then the words became far less cryptic.

“Care for a dance, your majesty?”

Phichit turned to see Prince Christophe offering him a hand. The curls on Christophe’s head were placed perfectly, falling just above his eyes, and his new outfit was far more form fitting than the one he had arrived in. It was a deep, midnight black that was interrupted by a swooping, fiery red design on his chest. Red tassels, which hung off the shoulders of the jacket, shimmered with each of Christophe’s movements.

“I would love to,” Phichit said, slipping his own hand into Christophe’s awaiting one.

Together, the two princes cut their way through the dancers and made their way to the center of the ballroom, where Christophe slipped an arm around Phichit’s waist.

“You look stunning,” the other prince said, leading Phichit into a dance that matched the rhythm of the music floating through the hall. Phichit knew Christophe had a point: he truly loved his outfit for the evening - a warm, red suit embellished with an intricate golden pattern on the shoulders and lapels. It was beautiful and Phichit knew exactly how good he looked in it.

“I can say the same for you,” he replied quickly, glancing at the flashes of skin his suit showed off. “You clean up nicely, Prince Christophe.”

“Just Chris, is fine,” he said, “and thank you. I’m glad you think so considering I was going to ask you out after the party.”

“Oh, were you now? And what if I was planning on doing the same?”

“Then it sounds like we have a date to plan.”

A smile curled onto Phichit’s face, a product of the giddy warmth that would run through him the rest of the evening. The two men lost themselves to the thrum of the music, feeding off of one another until the sun had sunk below the horizon and the hour grew late. Eventually, they left the dance floor and wandered the halls of the palace together. Arm in arm.

The palace gardens were more stunning in the evenings than they were in the mornings. The blue roses that once stood out starkly against the tall bushes were now illuminated by the warm glow of the lanterns floating above them. In the night sky, stars were scattered like tiny diamonds and a full moon hung proudly amongst them.

There were no words spoken between the two princes in the garden, just a content silence, and a stolen kiss that promised the start of something brand new.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Phichimetti zine, Breathless! Thank you so much to everyone who bought the zine and to all the mods who made it happen, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
